Mortal Kombat Tournament
Mortal Kombat Tournament was originally thought to be a solely human conception, until later stories and facts revealed it to be universal among the Multiverse Federation's planets, created by the Elder Gods as a way for other worlds to defend themselves against Outworld after it grew too powerful. The Earth tournament was created by an order of the wisest in the far East when they received visions of Shao Kahn, in order to prevent the invasion, hosted by the Shaolin temples. Rules of the Tournament The rules of MK are simple: *1. Every generation, competing planets would send their best fighters into a single-elimination martial arts tournament; the victor of the tournament is crowned Mortal Kombat Grand Champion. If a planet can garner ten straight victories via their Grand Champion or another representative of theirs, they earn the right to invade the opposing planet. This is the only way for a planet to invade and conquer another. *2. The defending planet's fighters cannot be attacked by the opposing planet's fighters until the tournament begins. *3. Mortal Kombat, once declared, cannot be refused by either party. *4. Special powers can be used in the tournament. *5. Any violation of the above rules is considered an act of treason against the planets and the Gods themselves, and will be dealt with accordingly and swiftly. The rules of Mortal Kombat were slightly revised in Mortal Kombat 9, in that they only forbid the merging of the planets without victory in Mortal Kombat. Merely invading another planet is not considered a transgression. Notable tournaments *''Mortal Kombat 1'': Liu Kang, a young monk of the White Lotus, defeats Goro, thus breaking his winning streak and preventing Outworld's invasion of Earth. Shang Tsung challenges Liu, trying to salvage something from his champion's loss, but is defeated as well. Shang is thus forced to relinquish his hold on the tournament, and flee to Outworld. *''Mortal Kombat II: A false tournament proposed by Shang to Shao, to lure Earth's warriors to Outworld, where Kahn's forces would have a distinct advantage. It also posed as a distraction away from Kahn's revival of his wife, Queen Sindel on Earth, which would force a merger of the planets regardless of the false tournament's outcome. No definite winner is declared, as Shao's adopted daughter Kitana warns Earth's warriors of the tournament's nature before it could conclude. **In the alternate timeline established in ''Mortal Kombat 9, the second tournament is actually a legitimate one, proposed by Shang Tsung as a means of replacing the old system of ten tournaments. Liu Kang defeats Shao Kahn and wins the tournament - supposedly forcing Outworld to abandon it's claim to Earth forever. However, Shao Kahn, with the aid of Quan Chi, simply launches an invasion to Earth instead. Because the invasion itself is not considered a transgression of the rules of Mortal Kombat, the Elder Gods do not interfere. Only when Shao enters Earth and attempts to merge it with Outworld, do the Gods intercede and arrest him. *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' & Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King: Although the main storyline does not involve a tournament for the main characters this time, there was a tournament going on; one set up by Shang Tsung and his partner, the Never Never Land sorcerer Quan Chi, to give the Outworld native Li Mei a chance to free her people, who were currently enslaved by the two sorcerers in order to build a palace fortress over a soulnado, a means of which they could achieve their goals of ultimate power and immortality. This tournament has not been expressly stated as a Mortal Kombat tournament, and it is highly debatable among people whether or not it can be called such, but regardless, it was as fake as the one set up by Shao Kahn in Outworld, with the sorcerers having no intention of keeping their word, regardless of the outcome. It could also be referred to as a WWE tournament, since WWE is fake. Category:MK Category:Tournaments Category:! Category:Gods' Creations Category:Real Ideas Category:Needs editing